


Lost And Found

by ZRobnett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Gambling, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Merman Dean, Sex, merman Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this Prompt: Castiel was floating in one of these clear kayaks, face down when he saw the most amazing site. Underneath him was a beautiful man with eyes greener than the sea surrounding them. He paused underneath the Kayak for a moment before winking and swimming away. Castiel sat up and turned his attention to paddling the Kayak to follow the man to the remote island he was swimming too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something in the water

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my Beta Mahlie Troy. You are a life saver!

 

 

 

That was it. Castiel Novak had had enough. Enough of mergers and acquisitions, enough of his asshole ex-boyfriend Fergus and enough of the whole damn town. As the plane took off he laid his head back in the seat and tried to clear his head. He must have dozed off because before he knew it the stewardess was shaking him awake and telling him they had landed.

 

Paradise. Castiel was more than ready to experience the full extent of Paradise Island. He knew going to a place like this, especially a week before Valentine's day, alone,was a little strange but he didn’t care. Castiel was tired of playing by everyone's rules anyway. He was determined to enjoy this two-week vacation, however, the first thing he had to do was get the hell out of this stuffy suit, the humidity was killing him. He checked into his hotel and was driven in a quaint grass-covered jeep to his bungalow that he had rented. Once there he immediately changed into swim trunks, tossing the offensive suit over a chair where he hoped it would remain for the whole fortnight.

 

He headed out to the beach and there he saw the coolest of concepts. There was a booth that was renting Kayaks that were completely clear. They were called Crystal Kayaks and you could see right through them. Castiel thought that nothing could be better than that for seeing the ocean. He rented one and headed out. As soon as he was out far enough, he shifted in his seat, lay the paddles beside him and lay face down in the little boat. He was right, this was phenomenal. Below him fish and fauna alike seemed to somehow glow in the afternoon light that reflected from the surface of the water, he was mesmerised. He didn’t know how long he floated like that, calmly, peacefully watching the world under the sea, he only knew that at some point that world was disturbed by a site he did not expect to see. He watched as a very fit, very sexy, very naked body swam directly under the Kayak. As the man got below Castiel he touched the boat, if it weren’t there his hand would have been touching Castiel’s hand and his eyes opened to reveal eyes greener than the sea that surrounded them. He smiled up at Castiel and winked. Then he pushed off away from the boat and swam away to a small remote island that was a bit of a way off. Castiel did not hesitate, he sat up and grabbed the oars and paddled his way after the mystery man. He had to know who he was, where he came from, and where he had been all Castiel’s life.

* * *

  


Running a casino at a high-end resort was no picnic but Dean Winchester made it look easy. He balanced his high-profile, high-stress life by using his days off to go to the out-Islands and skinny dip. He enjoyed the freedom of gliding along through the water with nothing encumbering him. He usually never encountered anyone this far out. Tourists, as a rule, were frightened of the unknown. If it was not clearly marked on their little guide book, they stayed the hell away, terrified they wouldn’t be able to find their way back to their comfy resorts and cocktails. Today was different, though. Dean saw a dark haired man in one of the Crystal Kayaks floating face down on the water. At first, he was concerned the man may be hurt. He watched him for a while to see if there was any movement from him. At one point the man sat up and stretched his back, the muscles in his arms and abs tightened then released. The man let out a small moan and lay back face down in the boat. Dean took a breath and released it slowly. “Damn,” he thought. “That was hotter than it should have been.”

 

As the man's boat floated even closer to Deans normal swimming area, Dean figured “Fuck it” He dived in any way. He circled the boat once then slowly swam under giving the man a full view of his body. As he opened his eyes he saw that the man’s face was beautiful and his eyes could rival the sky on the bluest day. Dean smiled and winked at the handsome stranger, an invite to play along. Then he swam away as fast as he could back to his little island. As he reached the shore he found his towel and clothes and quickly dressed. He decided he would watch and wait and see if the man followed or if he would turn tail and run. It would be an interesting day either way. After all, if running a casino had taught Dean anything it was that you had to play your cards and then wait and see if luck was on your side.

* * *

  


Castiel parked the Kayak on the shore and got out. He searched around for the man he had seen. After a few minutes, he started to believe that maybe he had been in the sun too long and the man was just a mirage. Then he noticed a set of footprints. He followed the footprints and they led him to a wooden pier. Walking along the pier he came face to face with the man who was leaning against the railing looking like he had been expecting Castiel. His suspicion confirmed when the man smiled and stated “Well, it took you long enough. I had almost given up on you.”

 

At a loss for any other response, Castiel laughed. He shook his head in bewilderment and introduced himself “I’m Castiel and where have you been all my life?”

 

It was the other man’s turn to laugh. He pushed himself away from the pier and said “Does that line work on anyone? I’m Dean, by the way,” He extended his hand for Castiel to shake.

 

Castiel shook his hand, “I don’t know Dean, I have honestly never used it before”

 

Dean looked doubtful but nodded “Well alright. I guess in answer to your cheesy pick-up line. I have been just about everywhere Cas.. do you mind if I call you Cas?”

 

Castiel shook his head no. No one had ever shortened his name before but he didn’t see a reason why it should bother him.

 

Dean went on with his explanation “Okay, Cas. So, as I said, I have been just about everywhere, but for the last decade, I have been here. How about you, what’s a nice guy like you doing in paradise all alone?”

 

Castiel chuckled “and you call my line cheesy” then he furrowed his brow “Well, I am a financial banker and I broke up with my boyfriend of two years 6 weeks ago so, I wanted a vacation from everything and Paradise sounded just about perfect to me.”

 

Dean accepted that with a nod “Wow. Alright then, how do you feel about rock lobster?”

 

Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion “The B-52’s song?”

 

Dean threw his head back in a laugh and clapped his hand on Castiel’s shoulder “No, although that’s not a bad jam. I mean the meal. Nassau is famous for its lobster, especially its rock lobster which is to die for”

 

Castiel put his head in his hands “oh, now that I look like a total idiot. I am fond of lobster and hungry. “

 

Dean lead the way to a small restaurant once they were seated he ordered them both Kalik which he told Castiel was a beer made in the Bahamas that was made from wheat. Castiel liked it. It was light and refreshing on a hot evening. When the food arrived it was as delicious as Dean described and a bit more spicy then Castiel bargained for. He was grateful for the Kalik to wash it down.

Dean told him generally you would have a version of spiced rum with that meal but since they had just met he really didn’t want to get him drunk. Castiel decided not to inform Dean that he could probably drink him under the table, he had a very high tolerance for alcohol.

 

After they ate they went for a walk on the pier just as the sun was setting. The sky was the most amazing shades of reds and oranges and even some purple hues. As they stood there side by side leaning on the railing Castiel said: “So, are you always this nice to guys you just met?”

 

Dean shrugged “No, just the hot ones.” He bumped Castiel with his shoulder.

Castiel smiled, turning his face to Dean his voice turned serious “I had a nice time but I suppose it’s time to return that boat. Will I see you again?”

 

Dean turned so their faces were inches from each other “I’ll be around.”

 

Castiel subconsciously licked his bottom lip and Dean’s eyes followed the gesture.

* * *

  


Did Dean want to kiss Cas? Hell yeah, he did. But he had learned at dinner that Cas was staying at the resort. Therefore, he was a guest and Dean ran the casino. Fraternizing with the guests was not the best idea in the world. Dean wasn’t sure what made him decide not to tell Cas he managed Poseidon's (one of the largest resorts on the island), he just didn’t. Plus, there was the subject of Dean's _little_ problem that tended to make it difficult for him to have anything resembling normal relationships. So now, here they were, standing together under a perfect sunset after an amazing impromptu date and he couldn’t fucking kiss him.

 

Then Cas licked his lip and Dean’s eyes followed that tongue as it slid out of his mouth and lightly grazed Cas’ bottom lip. He was cursing his own damn stupidity at the same moment Cas apparently decided to throw caution to the wind. There was not enough self-control in the world that could have prevented Dean from following when Cas slid his hand into Dean’s hair and pulled him forward. His lips touched Dean’s and he pressed his back against the rail. Dean opened his mouth to protest and Cas’ tongue slid inside. Dean’s protest became a moan as he wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed him back.

Far too soon for Dean’s liking Cas pulled back his eyes seemed to be two shades darker making them a midnight blue. He bit Dean’s bottom lip then said in his gruff voice “I hope I do see you around, Dean.”

 

Dean was breathless when he replied, “Oh, you will.”

 


	2. Midnight Falls

                                                                                          

Dean went to the edge of Pirate Cove. He folded his clothes and placed them in his duffle bag. He checked the time on his phone 11:55 pm. Any minute now. He turned off his phone and dropped it into his bag too. After zipping up the bag he shoved it into a crevice where it wouldn’t be found overnight and he walked to the edge of the island. Sitting down, Dean dropped his legs into the cool water and waited. Before too long he felt the familiar tingle. It was a similar feeling to accidentally sitting on your foot too long, it didn’t exactly hurt but it wasn’t really pleasant either. The tingle started at his toes and ran up his legs all the way to his hips. His body suddenly lurched and he was tossed into the water. In a manner of seconds, if anyone was watching what they would have seen was a glorious emerald fishtail break the surface of the water and splash down. Then Dean’s head and shoulders emerged cutting through the surface of the water. He wiped the water from his eyes and looked around to make sure not a soul saw his transformation. Then he dove, tail emerging once more, deeper under water.

 

Dean swam down, his ribs now opened from his body in a gill-like fashion allowing him to breathe freely underwater. He cut through the seaweed and under the rocks that seemed immovable until he reached the secret cavern. His voice rang clear as he sang and the rocks slid aside to allow him entry. Inside Atlantis bustled mermen and women were just arriving or waking up depending on if they were half-breeds like Dean or full blooded.

Dean’s father was full blooded and so had been bound by the rule of only being allowed legs once a year, when the moon was at its highest. It was on one of these occasions that Dean was conceived. Dean’s mother was human but his parents fell in love instantly upon seeing each other (or so Dean was told). Dean’s father would swim out to the pier to see her and she would never miss the chance to spend the entirety of the day with him on the summer equinox when he had legs for a day. When Dean was born, she was saddened to find out that in order to keep him alive she would have to take him to the ocean and hand him over every night at midnight and could not retrieve him until he had been under the water for eight hours. It was during one of these days while she waited to retrieve her child that his mother died. It was hurricane season and it hit hard, his mother was washed away before the merpeople even knew what had happened. After that, Dean was on his own when he was above the surface. So it was and so it had always been. Dean was always told how _lucky_ he was and how _grateful_ he should be. He didn’t feel either of those things. He could never stay in either world permanently without risking his life and he couldn’t tell anyone above surface what he really was. If he did sleep with someone he could never sleep over and so his slim to none chance at normalcy wasn’t favorable.

 

Dean swam over to a vendor in the city park. He felt a little better after swallowing three seaweed wraps. As he reclined and stared up at a school of rainbow fish he was slapped in the face by a large red and burgundy fin. He grabbed it and tossed his half-brother away from him “Dammit, Sammy. What was that about?” He grumbled with no real mirth.

Sam laughed “You were laying here like you got caught in a fishing net. I figured you needed someone to slap you around and so who better but your own brother” Sam grinned, delighted with himself.

Dean sighed and dropped back down to the rock he had been lying on”Don’t you ever get tired of being down here Sammy? Don’t you ever, I don’t know.. Want more?”

Sam shrugged “Not really. I love my life but I don’t have your problem. You know, there is a loophole Dean”

Dean rubbed his face in frustration “Yeah, I know Sammy. I figure that’s just some octopus ink squirted at us by the wise ones to give us hope, though. I mean come on _‘true love will allow you to choose which world you walk in forever_ ’. Sounds pretty far-fetched to me”

Sam looked dreamily at the ocean above “I don’t know Dean, I think it sounds nice. Maybe you just need to have a little faith. Some people don’t believe in the gods anymore either, but you work for Poseidon. Isn’t that enough to believe in the impossible?”

Dean shrugged “I don’t know, maybe. Hey, I’m beat. I’m gonna get some rest. I have a long day tomorrow.”

Sam hugged him “Sure thing. I’m glad we got to chat. Stop in and see me before you head up to the surface okay.”

Dean agreed and headed to his home to sleep.

* * *

  


Castiel couldn’t sleep. He had come back to his bungalow, changed into running shorts and gone on an extensive jog on the beach. He arrived back showered and still could not get those green eyes out of his head. There was something ethereal about them under the water that stuck with Castiel. Finally, he got dressed and headed over to the resort bar. There was a place called Martinelli's that was an exact replica of the one used in a James Bond film. That sounded like the kind of place that would know how to make a martini. Castiel sat down at the bar and was greeted by a man in a tuxedo who informed him that he was very sorry but they were closing. Castiel looked at his watch and was surprised to find it was already nine -o- clock. He apologised and went over to the casino. There, as soon as his ass hit the bar stool the bartender leaned on the bar and smiled, “What can I get you hot stuff?”

 

Castiel smiled at the man who now had a hand full of M&M's in his hand that he was popping in his mouth. “I just want something that will help me sleep.”

The bartender tossed the remaining candies in his mouth and shook his head “No you don’t.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow “I don’t?”

The bartender was already pulling down bottles and mixing something “You want something that will make you forget. Or, at least that’s what you think you want.”

Castiel was intrigued by the bartenders seeming intuition “And how exactly did you come to that conclusion?”

The man smiled “Simple. You are at a resort, your good looking, you seem to be doing alright financially, and yet you are here alone. Now alone isn’t the problem, alone could be fine, if you were over there, picking up on ladies, or dude’s, whatever’s your pleasure, but you’re not, you are over here, pretending to want something to help you sleep at the early hour of nine pm. Conclusion, something to help you forget. Here, drink this.” He handed Castiel a tall glass with something blue-green inside it and a garnish that seemed to hold every kind of fruit and extend all the way into the glass. Castiel drank the drink, it was fruity and sweet with a tangy sort of sour aftertaste. He asked the bartender what it was and he grinned “It’s called a Papa Smurf, by the time you are done drinking it, you will be calling someone daddy” He slapped the bar and laughed at his own joke. Castiel started to drink. Screw it, the alcohol would loosen his muscles and help him sleep. It didn’t matter what some bartender thought.

 

 

As he sipped he began to notice the light show that played on the back mirror behind the bar. A merman approached a boat, emerging from the water causing a perfect wave to crash around the sides of him. The young man who seemed to be lost at sea inside the boat put his hands out and the merman touched his hands to the young mans'. Castiel couldn’t recall why that seemed familiar to him. He watched in awe as the young man brought his face closer to the merman and with a kiss there was a flash of lightning that blocked the images. When the images appeared again the man was pulling the merman who was now also a man on board the boat and wrapping him in his coat. Then the images started over. Castiel sighed as he sipped his drink. “Now, wouldn’t that be something.”

 

He didn’t realise the bartender was within earshot til he replied “It sure would be a hell of a sight. You know the legend I’m sure?”

 

Castiel looked up at him a little drunk and shook his head no, “What legend?”

 

The bartender took a lollipop out of his mouth and used it to point to the images “Well, legend has it that mermaids and mermen exist. That if one of them falls in love, you know that true love kind of love and receives true love’s kiss when they are in mer-form, they get to be human forever.”

 

Castiel’s voice was slurred as he replied: “Like the Lil’ Mermaid?”

 

The bartender laughed “Yeah, sort of, except without the whole bargaining for their voice with an evil sea-witch part. And I think, you, my friend, are done drinking for the night.”

 

He snapped his fingers and a man appeared and managed to help Castiel get back to his home and into his bed. Castiel was singing the line from the little mermaid “I don’t know when I don’t know how but I know something’s starting right noooow!!!”

 

The man put him to bed and chuckled “Yeah yeah buddy, sleep it off.”


	3. All Or Nothin'

Castiel woke up with a killer headache and a sense of ‘where the hell am I?’. After he had splashed some water on his face and had a few sips of coffee, last night slowly crept back into his memory. He recalled a stern but kind bouncer seeing him home and putting him to bed after he had way too much to drink. Castiel was a little surprised at himself. He didn’t usually overindulge, not in alcohol, or anything else. It just wasn’t his style. He was more of a take it easy and test the waters kind of guy. His conversation with the bartender came back to him, maybe the guy was right; maybe Castiel did need to loosen up a little and take a chance. His mind jumped almost instantly to sea green eyes... 

He decided he should go for a run to clear his head. He pulled on a pair of joggers and some tennis shoes and set on on the nearly abandoned beach. The sun was just beginning to fill the sky and it was just the right amount of brisk for a morning run. As his feet slapped the sand he breathed in the cool ocean air and was again struck by how much he needed this vacation. 

* * *

 

Dean woke up and stretched. He looked at the sand timer on his table. Only about an hour left under the sea before he returned to the land of humans. He assumed it would be appropriate to visit his father before he headed up to the surface. 

It really wasn’t Johnathan fault that Dean had grown up without a mother and living half his life above the ocean floor but it was hard for Dean to see that sometimes. Usually, seeing his father reminded him how different he was and how stupid his father had been to love a human. Today he would try though, today was another day. 

Knocking on the old pirate ship, he entered “Dad! You around?” Dean rounded a corner and found his father reclining in the galley, a worn out photo inside a glass box held in his hands. “She really was beautiful, Dean. Most days, you look so much like her” 

Dean did NOT need this today. “Don’t let Ellen catch you in here mooning over a photo of a dead human. You’ll be spending more time on this ship than you intended”

Johnathan’s face scrunched up in pain. “ Don’t speak of your mother that way. She did the best she could. It really was not anyone’s fault that our love wasn’t the “true love “ kind. “ 

Dean nodded and gently removed the photo from his fathers grasp. He placed it back inside the old chest and slammed down the lid. “Dad, I’ve gotta be heading up, I just wanted to come by and say hello.”

John nodded, lost in his own thoughts. “Say hello to your brother too on your way out” 

And that was that. Dean flitted away from his father's sadness and found Sam swimming in the coral reefs. He wrestled and played with him a few minutes then his lungs started to burn. 

Damnit! he thought “I wasted too much time visiting dad” He gave Sam a brisk hug and swam rapidly to the surface. 

He broke the surface with a huge gulp of air. Kicking his now legs he paddled over to the shore and climbed up.

As he lay there taking deep breaths he muttered “To close, Dean. Too damn close. “ 

Just then a shadow covered him. He opened his eyes to see the deep blue eyes of the man he met yesterday. The man.. Cas.. laughed, “Don’t you ever wear clothes?”

Dean sat up, “not if I can help it. What brings you out here so early?” 

Cas looked out to sea. “probably the same thing that brought you. The call of the ocean on a clear beautiful morning.”

Dean thought this guy had no idea how accurate he was. The ocean definitely is what brought him here this early. “Actually, the only thing calling to me right now is my stomach. You hungry Cas?”

Dean unapologetic to Castiel's comfort stood up, retrieved his duffel bag and began to get dressed. 

Castiel's lips quirked in a side smile “I could eat” 

 

Cas told Dean he would meet him at Poseidon's in 30 minutes. He just needed to have a quick shower and get dressed. Taking more time on his appearance then he had in a long while, Castiel made sure he looked as good as he could and he headed out. "Maybe I'll do a little gambling today too," he thought.

Poseidon's reminded Cas of what Atlantis probably looked like. There were glass pillars and everything had a distinct under the sea feel to it. The dancefloor was see through so you could see the real ocean below and the bar and tables all looked like coral that had been shaped by nature. There was even one lounge section where the tables were low to the ground and the love-seats looked like giant open clams with salmon colored cushion inside for comfort. The lights that hung down from the ceiling were white, blue and green. They slowly alternated to give the whole casino an eery feeling of actually being underwater. Though, if Cas had to choose his favorite part of Poseidon's it was the wall-to-wall murals depicting mermen and mermaids swimming, frolicking and even a couple of them on the shores or near boats with humans. He had gotten the whole story of them the night before and somehow it made them even more appealing. The artistry was phenomenal, they looked almost like photographs. Cas touched one that showed a merman with sandy brown hair and green eyes swimming with another who had long brown hair and eyes that appeared gold. They appeared to be wrestling underwater. The crashing of waves around them looked almost like if you blinked you could swear it moved. “Amazing” Cas whispered.

A voice from behind him startled him. “I know. I have always loved these paintings.”

Cas turned around to see none other than the man he had been waiting for. Dean wore a dark blue suit now and damn if he didn’t wear it well. Cas grinned “Hey there stranger, ready to eat?”

Dean’s smile was infectious “Always. So, what really made you pick this place, the food or the gambling?”

Cas arched his eyebrow “The company, actually, but some food and fun didn’t sound too bad either. So, you look a bit overdressed for breakfast. Is this the casino you work at and if so, what time do you get off?”

Dean laughed “Direct. I like that in a man. In answer to your questions, I’m the boss, I get off when I want. So the real question is when do you wanna get off?”

Cas coughed “And you said I was direct? How about we get to know a little more about each other, maybe get through breakfast first.”

Dean smiled his charming grin “Alright Cas. In that case, what sounds good?”

 

As if on cue, the bartender from last night appeared beside Dean, "Hey Buddy, good to see you. Oh! I see you met our little Disney loving friend."

Cas nearly blushed with embarrassment, "Oh, um, yeah. I _might_ have had too much to drink last night."

The bartender raised his eyebrow, "Ya think?"

Dean just shook his head, "Cas, this is the owner Po.."

The man interrupted Dean and stuck out his hand for Castiel to shake, "You can just call me...Gabriel. So, how's the forgetting going?"

Castiel shook his hand and mumbled under his breath, "I don't need to forget anything.

Gabriel just laughed, "If that's your story pal. Well, I'm beat so I'm off to bed. I trust you got this covered Dean?"

Dean nodded, "Sure do boss, get some rest."

 

After Gabriel left, Dean led Cas to one of the seashell benches and ordered for both of them. A heaping pile of waffles, eggs, and bacon came sooner than Cas would have thought. He ordered coffee but Dean ordered him a bloody mary saying he looked like he could use a little hair of the dog. He also chastised Cas and said he needed to watch out for the "mystery drinks" Gabriel gives. "honestly, you wouldn't believe me if I told you but those drinks have certain..shall we say..magical properties"

Cas laughed, "If by magical you mean you end up wasted before you even knew you were tipsy, then yeah I can understand that."

They laughed and talked about nothing in particular and then Dean regretfully went to work. Cas decided he would do some gambling after all. He reasoned, if he could take a chance and flirt a little with that sexy man, then he could put a few quarters in a slot machine and see if his luck held.

 

  
  


 


	4. Time flies

  
The saying “time flies when you’re having fun” was always a bit lost on Cas, until today. He had played some slots, gambled at a few card tables. He lost a bit and won a bit back and then his stomach started grumbling. He looked at the clock and was astounded to realize it was two o’clock in the afternoon. Time _does_ fly, Cas thought. He collected his winnings and headed over to the buffet.

He passed a giant machine with blinking lights that said “Win Big!” He shrugged and put the five dollar chip into the machine and pulled the oversized handle down. Clink, clink, went the wheels clicking into place two mermen if he was lucky enough to get a third he would get $20,000. After taxes that’s still a decent $17,000. Clink, the last wheel clicked. Before Cas could process the third mermans appearance a loud alarm started to emit from a giant flashing siren on top of the machine. Then coins began to rapidly pour out of the machine. Someone handed Cas a bucket to catch the deluge of change. Then when the coins stopped coming, a slip of paper printed out under the blinking words “TAKE YOUR SLIP “ He took the paper and put it into his pocket nit really even looking at it.

  
He looked up to see a large crowd had gathered and they were cheering and applauding. Cas wasn’t much of a people person in general and this was just downright claustrophobic. He held his bucket to his chest and picked up his box that held his chips from the poker table and just froze. He did NOT want to wade through that sea of people.   
The bouncer from last night almost magically appeared by his side. Cliff, Cas thought his name was, acted as a barrier between Cas, his money and the throng of people. They made it to a spot on the other side of the machine where there were fewer people.

  
Cas felt a strong hand slap his back. Turning around, Dean’s eyes were smiling when he said: “I leave you alone for a couple hours and you try and clean me out huh?” He laughed “ Come on, let’s cash in those chips.” To the guard, he said, “Thanks a lot Cliff, I got it from here.” The guard nodded and disappeared into the crowd.   
Dean led Cas to a window. “Don’t lose that slip. The coins are only about $50 but they make for great presentation. That piece of paper there is what says you just won $20,000. They approached a window and were greeted by a friendly looking redhead. She got Cas’ legal name off the driver's license he provided and cut him a check for the full amount. She also counted out his chips and handed him $150. Cas was about to leave the window when she cleared her throat “ Did you wanna cash out your coins too or just carry them around and play the slots?”

  
Cas had forgotten about the bucket of coins. Everything was so surreal. He never won anything. He mumbled cash and she took the bucket and poured it into a machine that counted it out. She handed him $47.50 in cash. Cas assumed he probably dropped a few coins while catching them in the bucket but he’s not too worried about it. Mostly he’s just starving. He still hadn’t made it to the buffet and his stomach was protesting loudly.

  
He thanked the girl and made a beeline to the buffet. “Do to this stunning turn of events let me buy you lunch” He paid the man for two plates and handed one to Dean. “You do like seafood don’t you?” Dean nodded “ Yeah I eat all kinds of sea life, except fish, too closely related”

  
Dean moved ahead and began filling his plate with lobster puffs, crab legs, oysters and lemons and shrimp cocktail. Cas followed suit but got the beer battered jumbo shrimp and some crab cakes as well. When they sat down and after Cas ordered a celebratory drink he asked Dean “Too closely related to what?”

Dean looked like he’d been slapped for a second but recovered so quickly Cas thought he might have imagined it, “ Huh? what’re you asking?”

  
Cas wiped his mouth with a napkin and repeated the question another way, “ You said you didn’t eat fish because they were too closely related. My question is, too closely related to what?”

  
Dean nodded, “Oh! That. You know.. the uh... the sea. I’m sure you’ve figured out by now I love the sea.”

  
Cas wasn’t sure he fully understood but it was Dean’s choice to eat or not eat whatever he wanted.   
After Cas had his celebratory drink, he had another. By the time he finished his third, he was resting his chin in his hand. “You ever think about how life is just too damn short?”

  
Dean chuckled, “I try not to Cas, and I think you might be a bit drunk.”

  
Cas half shrugged, “Maybe... Hey! You still interested in having the sex with me?”

  
Dean laughed out loud. “Okay buddy, you are definitely drunk. So, I’m gonna hold off on the sex question for now. How 'bout we get you home?”

  
Cas pouted and though he would never admit it, Dean thought it was the cutest thing ever. “I don’t wanna go home yet, it’s not even that late.”

  
Dean raised his eyebrow “Cas, it’s five o’ clock which isn't super late but regrettably, I have a shift to finish. Come on, let me get you to your bed”

  
Cas stood up a little wobbly, “Now you’re talking my language” He stumbled to the front paid for his drinks and let Dean wrap his arm around his waist.

  
The walk back to Cas’ bungalow in the cool evening air cleared his head a bit. When they got to his door and Cas unlocked it, he turned around to face Dean. He was dangerously close to Dean and Dean swallowed loudly. “Thanks for walking me home, you sure I can’t convince you to come inside?”

  
Dean smiled, “The offer is tempting, believe me, but ya see, I sorta have this rule; no drunk ass.”

  
Cas grinned, “okay Dean, maybe next time” Then he yanked Dean toward him by the front of his shirt and kissed him. “Thanks” he smiled and leaving Dean on the porch dumbfounded, he went inside.

  
Dean walked slowly back to the casino. As he rounded the corner to the back entrance Poseidon stepped out of the shadows. “Dean, Que Pasa? What are you doing with that human? I mean, personally, I don’t mind, but you usually have sort of a hang-up about seeing any human more than once.”

  
Dean sighed and blew out a large breath, “Hell Pos, I don’t know. Maybe nothin’. Do you think... never mind forget it.”

  
Poseidon chuckled, “Dean-o, I can read your mind remember? And to answer the question you were too much of a guppy to ask, sure, I think it’s possible for you to find true love. It’s always possible or the prophecy wouldn’t be there. One day one of you born of land and sea will find a love that is so great the sea itself bows to your request and you can choose where to live for all of time. Why not you, huh? Don’t think you’re special enough?”

  
Dean looked up at Poseidon, “Not even close Pos, or should I call you Gabriel?”

  
Posiden laughed, “ only in front of the humans. Now, get your ass back inside. I only have a few more hours I can work you before your carriage turns back into a pumpkin. Off you go CinderFella”  
Dean shook his head and headed back to work.


End file.
